1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a device for temporarily securing laundry to the clothesline.
2. Description of Prior Art
Clothespins are used to secure clothes and the like on the clothesline when drying. The problem with clothespins currently in use is that when clipping laundry onto the clothesline, one has to have the hand manipulating the clothespin higher than the clothesline, by about three inches, to be able to attach the clothespin. Sometimes it is a problem trying to reach higher than the clothesline especially with shorter or younger people. This new invention could eliminate this problem.